Disposable bibs are well known in the art. Such bibs can be provided for use on babies during feeding. Disposable bibs can have a laminate construction comprising multiple layers. For instance, disposable bibs can include an absorbent paper topsheet for receiving spilled food material and a plastic film backsheet for preventing penetration of spilled liquids through the bib and onto the baby's clothing. Other multiple layer bib constructions are also known.
One problem with laminate structures is that such structures can be relatively stiff. A relatively stiff bib can be uncomfortable to a wearer, especially around the neck region. In order to be effective, a bib must fit closely against a wearer's neck in order to prevent spilled or dribbled food and liquid from running through the neck opening onto the wearer's clothing. Stiff laminate structures have stiff edges which are relatively sharp. A neck opening with sharp edges can cause discomfort to a wearer particularly when the bib is tightly drawn around a wearer's neck.
A bib with a neck opening having edges that are relatively flexible can be tightly drawn around the wearer's neck without causing discomfort. Others have produced such a flexible neck opening by way of a gathered or ruffled border comprising a laminate of a nonwoven material and an elastically extensible material. Although such a combination is effective in providing a comfortably tight fit, the added cost of producing the feature makes the application impractical for a disposable bib product.